Les amants de l'hiver
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Ron grande star du Quiddich Tombe de son piédestal EN RECEVANT UN Cognard. Blessez il est Obligé d'Accorder sa confiance à Blaise Qui en profite allégrement.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les amants de l'hiver  
Couple : Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini  
Personnages concernés : le couple  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : NC-17  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

Note de l'auteur : cette histoire concerne Ron et Blaise (ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice d'ordre financier de ce que j'écris - malheureusement^^- ) donc elle est à caractère **HOMOSEXUELLE** si vous avez un **PROBLEME** avec ce genre d'histoire **VOUS ETES PRIEZ** de **NE PAS LIRE**.

**Chapitre 1**

Ronald Weasley est une star montante dans l'univers du Quidditch. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne et surtout pas lui ni même son ex petite amie Hermione Granger. Mais, voilà à la fin de la 6ème année avant qu'il ne parte avec Harry et Hermione un recruteur n'avait jamais cessez de s'intéresser à lui. Il était devenu célèbre en un clin d'œil comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Oui mais, cette célébrité lui fit tourner la tête et devenir quelqu'un d'exécrable envers son entourage et surtout envers sa petite amie Hermione. Il avait tout envoyé balader même son amitié avec Harry pour vivre pleinement son rêve comme il l'avait appelé.

- Ton rêve ? Ron ! Tu n'as jamais rêvé de ça voyons, lui avait dit gentiment Ginny.

- Si j'ai toujours rêvé d'être reconnu et adulé par les foules tout comme Harry…

- Mais, Harry est malheureux à cause de ça et tu le sais mieux que quiconque…

- A d'autre Ginny qui n'a jamais aimé ça !?, lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant les portes du vestiaire dont il se trouvait.

A peine l'avait-il entrouvert que des acclamations recouvraient le stade. Des banderoles avec son nom étaient maintenues en l'air alors, qu'une bannière magique était maintenue dans le ciel avec son effigie. Ginny secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Un jour tu redescendras et j'espère que ta chute ne sera pas trop douloureuse pour toi, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Ronald leva les épaules vers le ciel puis, pris son balai et fit son entrée sur le stade de Quidditch en compagnie de ses coéquipiers. Drago Malefoy, son fils et Blaise Zabini était présent dans les gradins Drago avait payé la place de Blaise pour tous les services qui lui avaient rendus au cours de ses années. Car, Blaise n'aimait pas trop ce sport qu'il trouvait barbare mais, en compagnie de Drago et Scorpius il se dit que ça devrait bien se passer. Drago expliquait tout à son fils dans les moindres détails, Blaise sourit en se disant que le petit ne devait pas tout comprendre vu qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

- Là c'est les poursuiveurs, là les batteurs, là l'attrapeur, dit Drago en désignant chacun des joueurs avec sa canne. Et là c'est… Par Merlin mais, c'est Weasley ! s'écria-t-il alors, que quasiment tout le monde se retournait vers lui sauf Blaise qui fixait le terrain.

L'ancien Serpentard savait que Ron jouait aujourd'hui c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Drago. Blaise lisait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur l'ascension du jeune homme dans le milieu du Quidditch. Il avait toujours trouvé que le Gryffondor avait beaucoup de charme et qu'il ne s'en servait pas assez mais, maintenant avec la notoriété qu'il avait il s'en servait beaucoup trop et ça n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Blaise savait qu'un jour viendrait où le jeune homme chuterais de son piédestal et il doutait qu'il s'en remette. Scorpius regardait son père sans comprendre.

- C'est un ancien… ami, dit-il avec difficulté en regardant le jeune homme se mettre près des anneaux. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il perse dans le domaine du Quidditch…

- Tu ne lis donc pas la gazette du sorcier, ni le chicaneur Malefoy ? dit une voix féminine près d'eux.

Drago se retourna pour voir Ginny Weasley assise juste derrière eux. Celle-ci était en compagnie de son fils James âgé de 3 ans qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder en direction de son oncle s'en doute avait-il peur pour lui tout comme Blaise. Celui-ci tentait de fixer Ginny pour ne pas regarder vers le terrain.

- Je ne lis pas ce genre d'ânerie depuis, bien longtemps et je m'étonne que Mrs Potter lise cela, dit-il en la fixant. Surtout après ce que la gazette à fait pour votre mari !, lui rétorqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Harry a apprit à pardonner tu devrais apprendre à faire pareil Malefoy, lui dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard noir.

- Mais, j'ai apprit à pardonner d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous envoyer mes bonnes grâce que ton mari m'a toujours refusé !, lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Chaque année Drago envoyait une lettre avec ses remerciements à la famille Potter avec une très belle somme d'argent. Seulement Harry avait toujours renvoyé la somme d'argent à Drago en gardant néanmoins sa lette mais, pour Drago ce n'était pas suffisant il voulait que Potter accepte cette somme. Mais, ce que Drago ignorait c'est que les Potter ne manquaient de rien comme il se l'imaginait depuis, maintenant des années.

- Drago je pense que les Potter te sont reconnaissants de reconnaître qu'à un moment tu as eu besoin de l'un d'eux pour t'en sortir mais, ils ne sont pas dans le besoin !, lui dit Blaise en voyant la moue de Grinny.

- Avec le salaire d'un Auror…

- Je ne travail pas parce qu'Harry n'a pas voulu de cela ! Mais, comme il est devenu il y a peu le chef des Auror son salaire à augmenté et avec l'héritage de ses parents…

- Bien si vous êtes tous les deux contre moi je…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement car, James venait de hurler alors, que toute la foule avait retenu son souffle. Blaise regarda alors, vers le terrain et vit que Ron était sur la pelouse du terrain son balai était resté immobile dans les airs. Mais, ce qui était le plus troublant c'était que son torse et ses jambes formaient un arc étrange. Sans pouvoir se retenir Blaise dévala les marches des gradins et se retrouva en instant sur le terrain en compagnie d'autre personne dont un médecin.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Blaise en prenant un des joueurs par l'épaule.

- Il a reçu deux cognards simultanément.

- Simultanément ? redemanda-t-il en le fixant puis, en fixant le corps de Ron qu'on portait sur une civière.

- Oui, je ne sais… Ca n'était jamais arrivé, lui dit le jeune homme en le regardant.

- Hum…, Blaise pressentit qu'il y avait s'en doute quelqu'un derrière tout ça et ça ne pouvait pas être Ginny.

*Alors, qui étais-ce ?* se demanda-t-il en regardant vers les gradins mais, il ne vit personne de vraiment suspect.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la civière qui partait toute seule vers les vestiaires emportant avec elle Ronald Weasley. Blaise demanda alors, au médecin présent si Ron allait se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste ce que le docteur confirma. Blaise remonta alors, dans les gradins et prévins Drago qu'il partait dès maintenant pour Sainte Mangouste.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sembles en bonne… Oh je vois… D'accord fais comme bon te semble j'appellerais Astoria pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, lui dit-il alors, que Blaise avait déjà gagné les escaliers.

Blaise transplana directement dans la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde. Il descendit ensuite vers l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Ronald Weasley.

- Désolé mais, nous n'avons pas… Ronald Weasley vous dites ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Oui, il vient d'avoir un accident lors de son match…

- Oh par Merlin ! Attendez une minute, lui dit-elle en partant vers le couloir le plus proche.

Elle revint environ dix minutes plus tard alors que Blaise était entrain de trépigner d'impatience.

- Il va bien il est en salle de repos pour l'instant vous pourrez le voir dans une demi heure si tout vas bien, lui dit-elle en le regardant.

- Merci, dit-il avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'ascenseur pour aller à la cafétéria.

Blaise attendit que la demi-heure soit passée en buvant café sur café. Quand l'infirmière de l'accueil arriva à son tour et prit une bouteille d'eau. Blaise se leva et alla la voir pour lui demander des nouvelles de Ron.

- Logiquement vous pouvez aller le voir… mais, je doute qu'il vous laissera entrer, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ah bon ?, demanda-t-il fasse à la mine défaite de l'infirmière.

- Il m'a jeté une bassine au visage quand j'ai voulu m'approcher pour lui verser un verre d'eau… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de désagréable, il n'a pas arrêté d'insulter le docteur qui l'a soigné…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de tout lui dire que Blaise était déjà repartit. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre à une autre infirmière qui le lui donna. Il entra dans la chambre déserte, l'ex Serpentard se doutait que le rouquin allait demander une chambre individuel après tout il avait les moyens à présent. A peine eut il fait un pas dans la chambre qu'il faillit se recevoir un vase.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus voir personne ! vociféra-t-il sans même regarder qui était la personne présente.

- Et bien Weasley quel drôle de manière d'accueillir tes visiteurs, dit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Ron se retourna avec quelque difficulté pour voir si il avait bien reconnu la voix de celui qui s'avançait d'un pas léger dans sa direction.

- Zabini ? Que fais-tu ici ? Un Mangemort est blessé et à porté plainte contre l'hôpital ?, lui demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- Non, après l'affaire Drago Malefoy, j'ai quitté la barre du Ministère… Tu le saurais si tu avais été Auror comme prévu !, lui dit-il en le regardant.

- Oh, alors, que me vaut ta visite ? Tu es venu te satisfaire de la misère de ton ancien ennemi ?

- Misère ?, demanda Blaise en levant un de ses sourcils. Quelle misère ? Tu es joueur professionnel de Quidditch il me semble…

- On ne peut rien te cacher…

- Tu as des fans par millier alors, de quelle misère me parles-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Ma colonne vertébrale a été touchée ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au Quidditch ! vociféra-t-il en prenant un autre objet pour le jeter au visage du métis.

Blaise l'évita de justesse en regardant Ron qui voyait sa carrière s'effondrer comme un château de carte. L'ex Serpentard s'installa dans un fauteuil proche du lit du rouquin et songea à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui. Ron lui disait de s'en aller qu'il n'avait besoin de personne mais, ses mots avaient l'air de couler sur lui comme la pluie qui étaient entrain de tomber sur les vitres. Blaise finit par se lever au bout d'un moment et de se tourner vers lui.

- Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très ami tous les deux…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rétorqua Ron en ne le laissant pas finir.

- Mais, tu as tourné le dos à ta famille, à tes amis et à la seule femme qui ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé…

- Non, mais…

- Oses dire que ce n'est pas vrai !, lui dit le métis en le fixant de ses yeux gris persan.

- Tu as raison mais,…

- Pas de mais, dis moi où vis-tu ?

- Dans un hôtel pour le moment, je voulais prendre un appartement ce week-end… Ironique non ?

- Pas vraiment… bon alors, tu viendras vivre chez moi, lui dit-il en le regardant.

- Hors de question ! J'ai ma fierté tout de même !

- Donc tu préfères qu'un groom te pousse dans ta chaise plutôt que ce soit moi ?

Ron réfléchit un instant c'est vrai que ça pouvait être intéressant d'avoir Blaise Zabini comme infirmier personnel. Au moins il pourrait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il sourit à cette pensée mais, il se demanda ensuite pourquoi le jeune homme faisait ça pour lui.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça pour moi ?

- Parce qu'Harry et toi, vous avez sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami, cela ne te suffit pas ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour Blaise mais, lui dire l'autre raison qui l'animait, ça jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Ron ne répondit occupé à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le métis bien sûr ça le tenté mais, qu'allait-il trouver là bas ? Est-ce que sa maison serait adaptée à son handicape ? Il en doutait fortement.

- Je…

- De toute façon, je ne t'en donne pas le choix dès que tu sors de Sainte Mangouste je viendrais te chercher !, lui dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vu que je ne peux dire non et que tu as déjà décidé à ma place…, dit-il avant de tourner la tête pour ne plus voir Blaise.

Blaise n'entendit pas un mot de plus de la part du rouquin car, il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Il soupira avant de prendre le premier taxi qui passait par là. Il fit le tour de la ville afin de rechercher un logement car, le duplexe dans lequel il vivait pour l'instant ne pouvait pas accueillir quelqu'un comme Ronald Weasley… Du moins, c'est ce que Blaise se disait et puis, là où il vivait il n'avait pas d'ascenseur donc si Ron restait en fauteuil roulant – car, c'est ça qui le guettait – il devrait lui aménager une chambre en bas. Blaise avait alors, fait au plus facile comme toujours c'est-à-dire changer radicalement d'endroit. Blaise repéra une villa non loin de Londres et de ses environs, il fit arrêter le taxi et descendit en lui demandant de l'attendre ici.

Il fit son entrée dans la maison qui était ouverte et vit une jeune femme qui la faisait visitée. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme rougit avant de baisser les yeux.

- Bonjour je suis Blaise Zabini, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Le couple le regarda incrédule puis, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait toujours les yeux baissés et qui rougissait. Blaise savait l'effet qu'il faisait sur les femmes et sur les gens en générale c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de devenir avocat.

- Maître Zabini ?, demanda l'homme en le regardant.

- C'est moi-même, dit Blaise en détournant le regard de la jeune femme pour le reporter sur l'homme.

- C'est un privilège de vous rencontre maître, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes que deux… Je veux dire vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?, leur demanda-t-il en les regardant tous les deux.

- Pardon ?, demanda la femme presque choquée.

- Non, nous n'avons pas d'enfant, dit l'homme, mais, nous comptons en avoir.

- Et bien j'ai un duplex en centre ville il y a trois chambres à l'étage et un bureau au rez-de-chaussée vous pourriez très bien y faire une chambre, leur dit-il en les regardant et voyant que la femme faisait une moue dubitative il rajouta : et je vous le vends la moitié de ce qu'il vaut soit le quart de la somme de cette maison, leur dit-il en les regardant.

- Et pourquoi nous feriez vous une offre aussi alléchante ? demanda la femme sur un ton vif.

- Parce que… J'ai besoin de cette maison elle est pratiquement de plein pied et j'ai un de mes amis qui vient d'avoir un grave accident, dit-il en les regardant.

- Nous acceptons, dit le mari en lui serrant la main, la maison est à vous !

- Chéri ! gronda sa femme avant que son mari ne la pousse hors de la maison.

- Combien vaut cette maison ? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

- Heu… Mr Zabini…

- Je vous en donne le double !

- Heu… bien, lui dit-elle en lui sortant un contrat tandis qu'il sortit son carnet de chèque.

Blaise signa et donna l'acompte demandé ensuite il retrouva le couple à l'extérieure de la maison et ils partirent visiter le duplex. Le couple en paru heureux et ils partirent ensuite à la banque pour régler leurs dettes et leurs dépenses respective. Blaise emménagea une semaine après dans la villa. Il y avait un garage mais, ne sachant pas conduire il préféra y construire une piscine. Il c'était déjà renseigné sur tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour améliorer l'état de Ron. Il avait posé des questions à ses médecins mais, il avait aussi lu des livres en l'espace d'un mois, il était fin près. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est que Ron le soit également. Il allait le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital même lorsqu'il avait une affaire importante à résoudre il trouvait toujours du temps pour lui ainsi que pour sa maison. Blaise avait fait des aménagements exprès pour lui avec l'aide de médecin comptent. Quand le jour où Ron devait quitter l'hôpital arriva enfin. Les médecins lui avait dit de ne pas trop le brusquer car, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de rééducation. Blaise avait serré les dents et essaya de se calmer avant de voir Ron. Celui-ci arriva dans un fauteuil roulant basique que lui avait offert l'hôpital.

*Il faudra aussi que je remédie à ça*, songea-t-il en le regardant.

- Laissez-moi ! Je sais me conduire tout seul ! vociféra l'ex Gryffondor en toisant la jeune infirmière qui le poussait. Je suis assez âgé pour qu'on me laisse me débrouiller seul et il en va de même pour toi Zabini ! dit-il en toisant le métis.

- Bien, dit-il en le regardant, tu as l'air d'avoir bonne mine, fit-il sur un ton ironique.

Ron avait perdu du poids et son teint était aussi blanc que celui d'un vampire. Blaise le regarda se diriger vers le hall avant qu'il ne se retourne vers, lui et le foudroie d'un regard. L'ex Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de remercier les infirmières et les médecins de leur patience. Puis, il suivit Ron jusqu'au taxi qui les attendait.

- Tu n'as pas de chauffeur ou de voiture personnelle ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Pas encore, dit-il en le regardant.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit le taximan en voyant Ron essayer de se mettre en parallèle avec le siège.

- Pas la peine ! vociféra-t-il une deuxième fois en sautant sur le siège arrière.

Blaise avait eu peur que le jeune homme ne se blesse mais, non Ron savait encore se soulever et se mettre seule dans une voiture inconnue. Blaise se plaça à côté du chauffeur qui les emmena à la villa. Ron ne dit pas un mot pendant le voyage ce qui inquiéta quelque peut Blaise. Quand le chauffeur stoppa le véhicule Blaise sortit le fauteuil et le présenta devant la portière de manière à ce que Ron puisse s'y mettre facilement.

- C'est ça ta maison ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant la demeure.

- Oui, tu pensais peut-être que je possédais un manoir ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui, je te vois assez bien dans un manoir après tout tu es un suceur de sang comme tes semblables non ? lui dit-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil de fortune.

- Tu me vois donc comme ça, dit-il en allant vers l'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec une clef.

- Pourquoi tu utilises une…, mais, Ron stoppa sa phrase en regardant autour de lui.

Ron se mit à rire tout en suivant Blaise à l'intérieur de la maison alors, que le chauffeur venait de les quitter.

- Alors, tu travailles dans le monde des moldus… Qui l'aurait cru…, continua-t-il en regardant le métis.

- Tout comme toi qui aurait cru que tu serais la coqueluche du Quidditch anglais ! rétorqua-t-il en le regardant.

Ron se renfrogna aux paroles de Blaise. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de continuer de marcher vers le salon. Tout ou presque était prévu pour que Ron puisse se déplacer facilement. Cependant celui-ci ne le remarqua pas ou semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Ne me parles plus jamais de Quidditch ! C'est une époque révolue à présent ! dit-il en partant en direction de la cuisine.

- C'est la cuisine par là !

- Ca tombe bien j'ai… mais, Ron s'arrêta net dans ses paroles.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda Blaise en arrivant peu après lui.

La cuisine était aussi faite pour que Ron puisse se faire à manger sans avoir recours à aucune aide de la part de Blaise.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Blaise aurait pu penser qu'il allait le remercier mais, au lieu de cela Ron était en colère. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu l'ex Serpentard.

- Tu as changé la disposition de la cuisine pour moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu pensais que je serais incapable de me débrouiller seul dans TA cuisine ?, lui demanda-t-il en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers lui de manière menaçante.

- Je ne serais pas souvent présent ici ! Je dors souvent au bureau ses derniers temps, alors, j'ai pensé…

- Tu as pensé que je n'étais plus capable de me soulever un peu de mon fauteuil pour attraper une casserole ! vocifera-t-il avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

- Je pensais que tu aimerais mieux ça que faire appel à une aide ménagère, soupira Blaise.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me ferais la cuisine ? demanda soudainement Ron, ce qui surprit Blaise.

- Je… heu… , je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas être toujours ici, dit-il en le regardant. Bon si on allait visiter les autres parties de la maison ?, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ron le suivit et écouta les explications de Blaise avec attention cette fois. Il avait vraiment tout prévu même des poignées pour que Ron puisse aller facilement aux toilettes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'aide de Blaise. Dans la douche il y avait un siège ainsi que des poignées de chaque côté de celui-ci. Blaise lui montra aussi la chambre qu'il allait occuper et celle qui l'occupait actuellement même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Car, toutes les nuits ou presque Blaise dormait dans la chambre de Ron mais, il n'allait pas lui dire. La chambre de Blaise était juste à côté de celle de Ron.

- Si jamais, il t'arrive de tomber… commença-t-il puis en voyant la moue de Ron il se rattrapa. Je sais ça ne risque pas d'arriver mais, on ne sait jamais il te suffit de frapper contre le mur et j'arriverais, lui dit-il en le regardant.

- Si tu es là, murmura Ron assez bas pour que l'ex Serpentard ne l'entende pas.

Blaise se dirigea ensuite vers une porte qui donnait sur le garage Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas le permis mais, tu veux me montrer ta nouvelle voiture ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Regarde au lieu de parler !, lui dit Blaise avant de lâcher un soupir.

Ron glissa alors, sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte et y découvrit une piscine mais, aussi des barres parallèles avec tapis roulant. Il fit alors, demi-tour en direction du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, lui demanda l'ex Serpentard en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas faire de rééducation et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un que je ne connais pas me touche ou m'aide à faire quoi que ce soit !, lui dit-il en le regardant.

- Et si c'était moi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron surpris par la réponse du métis.

- Oui, si c'était moi qui te faisais faire ta rééducation ?

- Zabini tu es bien gentil de m'avoir accueillit dans ta maison et d'avoir fait toutes ses rénovation Maman et papa Zabini vont certainement piquer une crise non ?

Ils risquent juste de se retourner dans leur tombe en apprenant que je vis avec un homme mais, rien de plus, dit-il en se levant. Bon tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais faim ? demanda l'ex Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Blaise entreprit de faire à manger pour son nouveau colocataire. Celui-ci arriva un peu après lui avec la mine un peu abattue. L'ex Serpentard ne dit rien, de toute façon il savait depuis, le début que la colocation avec Ron allait être difficile et éprouvante. Non, pas à cause de son nouvel handicape mais, parce que Ron avait changé et pas forcément en bien.

- Hum… je pourrais mettre la table non ? lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! dit Blaise en voyant le rouquin fouiller dans les armoires alentours. Dans le dressoir dans le salon Ron ! dit-il en soupirant.

Le rouquin se retourna vivement sur l'ex Serpentard qui venait pour la première fois de l'appeler par son prénom. Blaise mit un moment avant de remarquer que Ron le fixait tant il était concentré sur sa cuisine.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Il me semble qu'on n'a pas élevé nos scroutts ensemble !, lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir l'une des portes du dressoir.

Blaise le regarda sortir du dressoir, des assiettes puis, des sets de tables. Ron chercha après les couverts qu'il avait trouvés dans un des tiroirs. L'ex Serpentard ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ni quoi dire il installa un dessous de plat pour la casserole de pâtes encore chaude.

- J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes à la carbonara, lui dit-il avant de poser la casserole de pâtes au milieu de la table. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser… C'est juste que je me disais que ça serait plus pratique de nous appeler par nos prénoms maintenant qu'on allait vivre ensemble, lui dit-il en s'installant à table.

Ron sembla se crisper en s'installant également sur l'une des chaises. Il était clair que comme pensait le métis la cohabitation de n'allait pas être très facile et d'ailleurs Ron le prouva :

- Zabini tu parles de nous comme si nous étions un couple hors, je ne suis pas homo et tu ne l'es pas non plus ! Donc ça ne risque pas de nous arriver ! Puis, il est hors de question que je t'appel par ton prénom !, lui dit le rouquin en le foudroyant du regard.

La première phrase de Ron lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle et sa seconde phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Blaise se leva d'une traite laissant un Ron médusé devant son assiette.

- Très bien Weasley, moi qui voulait me montrer cordiale avec toi !, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le salon et de reprendre son manteau qu'il avait déposé en arrivant. N'oublie pas que nous vivons dans un endroit moldu alors, évite d'utiliser la magie, dit-il sur un ton sec.

Blaise quitta la villa laissant Ron seul et médusé devant le comportement du métis. L'ex Serpentard ne revint que très tard dans la nuit et se levait à l'aube pour ne pas croiser Ron dans la maison. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail pour ne pas penser à son jeune locataire. Ron quant à lui attendait le week-end pour parler à Blaise, il ne supportait plus ne pas le voir durant la journée. Il lui fallait un présence dans la maison, n'importe quoi sinon il allait devenir fou. Seulement même le week-end Blaise travailla ce n'est que le dimanche qu'il rentra à une heure convenable mais, le soir. L'ex Serpentard, se servit un verre de Whisky et s'installa dans le salon, Ron sortit alors, de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Il vit alors, que le métis avait l'air épuisé et surtout il lui avait semblait qu'il avait perdu du poids. Le temps qu'il pense à tout cela Blaise avait fini son verre et se levais pour aller en chercher un autre. Il croisa alors, le regard de Ron et s'arrêta dans son élan.

- Tu as l'air éreinté !, dit le jeune homme roux en s'avançant vers lui.

Blaise soupira et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer un peu plus tard, seulement il n'avait plus de travail à faire. Tout ce qu'il aurait mit des mois à faire en temps normal avait été réglé en l'espace d'une semaine.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté la dernière… commença Ron mais, Blaise le coupa immédiatement.

- Non, tu as eu raison… Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous sommes juste colocataire… Je ne suis pour toi qu'une solution facile à ce qui t'arrive, dit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Whisky ?, lui demanda-t-il en allant prendre la bouteille sur le comptoir qui coupait la cuisine du salon.

Ron marmonna avant de diriger son fauteuil vers le divan et de s'y glisser ou plutôt de se laisser tomber dedans. Blaise tendit ensuite un verre de Whisky a Ron et prit place dans le fauteuil opposé à celui-ci.

- On pourrait essayer, dit-il en regardant le métis boire une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Essayer quoi ?, lui demanda Blaise sur le ton de l'étonnement.

- De devenir ami… Bon sang Blaise, depuis, que tu travails sept jours sur sept je ne te vois plus… Je ne parle à personne si ça continue je vais devenir fou !, lui dit le rouquin d'une traite.

Blaise se raidit en entendant son prénom prononcé par Ron. Il se demanda ensuite si le rouquin l'avait fait exprès ou si ça avait été une impulsion ou pire un accident.

- Je sais que je t'ai dit le contraire il y a à peine une semaine de cela mais, je ne me doutais pas que tu allais me laisser seul comme ça…

- J'ai une tonne de travail, Ron !, dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas toujours être présent… Que veux-tu que je fasse que j'arrête de travailler pour que tu puisses discuter avec moi de la pluie et du bon temps comme ça te chante ?

Blaise savait que si le rouquin lui demandait ça, il allait se mettre à réfléchir du pour et du contre. Heureusement Ron ne le fit pas ce contentant de regarder vers lui. Le métis se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- Dis-moi, ce que tu veux vraiment que je fasse Ron ! dit-il sans ton menaçant mais, d'épuisement ce que sembla remarquer le rouquin.

- Je me disais que tu… Enfin que tu pourrais rentrer un peu plutôt pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble par exemple et que tu me préviennes quand tu ne sais pas être présent… Je ne te demande pas de rentrer sur l'heure de midi mais, de dîner avec moi, dit-il en le regardant.

Blaise lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre une gorgée de Whisky. Ce que venait de lui dire l'ex Gryffondor lui faisait chaud au cœur mais, en même temps il savait que le rouquin voulait juste une présence près de lui. Rien à voir donc avec des sentiments quelconques.

- J'essayerai ! dit-il en répriment un sourire.

- Merci, lui lâcha le rouquin en finissant son verre et en essayant d'attraper son fauteuil mais, sans succès.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà ivre, dit Blaise en se rapprochant pour maintenir l'engin qu'il avait fait remplacer dans la semaine.

- Non bien sûr, que non j'ai l'habitude de boire de l'alcool !, nia le rouquin sur un ton que Blaise ne crut pas.

Ron se hissa dans son fauteuil et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Blaise se rassit dans le fauteuil en regardant Ron quitter la pièce quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

Blaise regarda Ron en clignant des yeux, il était stupéfait d'entendre cela de la part du rouquin même s'il savait que ce n'était pas pour le rejoindre dans son lit. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher durant un instant de penser au corps de son vis-à-vis. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres pleines qu'il aurait tant aimé embrasser ou dévorer. Mais, il savait que le jeune homme été hétéro et qu'il ne voudrait jamais de ce genre de relation. Blaise finit son verre puis, se leva.

- Oui, je vais aller me coucher, dit-il en se levant.

Il vit Ron pénétrer dans sa chambre, il allait regagner la sienne quant il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se dirigea alors, vers la chambre de son colocataire et ouvrit la porte découvrant Ron affalé sur le sol. Il accouru alors, et se rendit compte que le rouquin était entrain de ronfler comme un bien heureux. Blaise se retint de rire se contentant de sourire à cette vue. Il hissa le jeune homme encore tout habillé sur son lit puis, entreprit de lui mettre son pyjama. Au fur et à mesure que ses mains exploraient bien malgré lui, le corps encore musclé du jeune homme malgré le fait qu'il ne pratiquait plus de sport.

Blaise commença à défaire le pantalon de Ron quand celui-ci ne lâche un soupir de plénitude. L'ex-Serpentard scruta le visage du roux pour voir s'il ne se réveillait pas. Il se rapprocha de lui s'en vraiment s'en apercevoir afin de regarder les lèvres charnues et sensuelles du jeune homme. Blaise n'avait qu'une envie c'était de capturer ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant il rêva du fait que Ron pourrait répondre à cet échange avec autant de passion que lui pourrait en avoir. L'ex Gryffondor se mit à gémir ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre et de constater que malgré lui il c'était mit à caresser la virilité du rouquin. Blaise s'arrêta sur le champ et finit de retirer le pantalon et de lui mettre le bas de son pyjama en laissant le caleçon du jeune homme. L'ex Serpentard ne voulait surtout pas voir la virilité de Ron qu'il avait l'instant d'avant dans sa paume.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les amants de l'hiver  
Couple : Blaise et Ron  
Personnages concernés :  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

Note de l'auteur : Lajijrouette merci de ta review je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce qui suis te plaira aussi^^.

**Chapitre 2**

Ron c'était réveillé durant la nuit, il avait vite constaté qu'il était en pyjama. Il ne c'était pas posé plus de question vu que ce qui le taraudé était sa vessie. Il partit aux toilettes puis, en revenant il constata que la porte de la chambre de Blaise était entrouverte. L'ex Gryffondor allait s'en aller quant il entendit un soupir, il passa alors, la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre et vit Blaise serrer dans ses bras un coussin en soupirant son prénom. Ron blêmit tout en faisant reculer son fauteuil par où il était venu. Il repartit dans sa chambre un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu. Il se dit que peut-être le métis devait faire un cauchemar.

Blaise se réveilla au environ de 7heures en sentant une agréable odeur de café. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Ron entrain de déjeuner. L'ex Serpentard se demanda depuis, quand le rouquin était levé, il s'approcha tira une chaise et le regarda entrain de lire le « Times ».

- Bien dormi ?, lui demanda Ron en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Heu… oui et toi ?, lui demanda-t-il en se relevant et en prenant une tasse de café.

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ? lui demanda Ron en le regardant.

Blaise fut assez surpris par la question mais, vint se rasseoir à la table en regardant Ron.

- Je ne me souviens pas des rêves que j'ai fait cette nuit, je dois avouer pourquoi ? Tu m'as entendu ?, lui demanda l'ex Serpentard en buvant une gorgée du café bien chaud qu'avait fait Ron. Et toi ? Tu as fait des cauchemars ?

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu et non je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, lui dit-il en déposant le journal sur la table. Tu travails ce matin ?

- Oui, à 8h30, dit-il en regardant le cadran de l'horloge murale qui affichait 7h30.

Blaise se leva Ron le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il le suivit presque machinalement et lui demanda :

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer ? lui demanda se dernier en voyant Blaise retirer le haut de son pyjama.

- Je n'en sais rien…, lui avoua-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Blaise vit Ron regarder son torse couleur chocolat au muscle saillant même si l'ex Serpentard ne faisait pas de sport comme le Quidditch ou le Football. Il s'entretenait et faisait beaucoup d'exercice, il ne jouait pas au golf contrairement à ses collègues. Lui, il avait des entretiens avec ses clients soit dans une salle de musculations, soit durant leur jogging ou encore à la piscine. Certain avait même leur propre salle de musculation ou leur piscine ou encore leur terrain de tennis. Blaise n'aimait pas trop le tennis il trouvait se sport un peu trop simple et il n'aimait pas faire semblant de perdre pour les beaux yeux de son clients. Donc il avait une musculature un peu plus prononcée que celle de Ron et celui-ci en ressentit un peu de jalousie.

- Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? demanda-t-il en ôtant son pantalon de pyjama laissant à Ron de regarder les muscles de ses jambes.

- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ce que Blaise remarqua et ce qui le fit sourire. Il acquiesça avant de baisser son boxer ce qui fit détourner les yeux de Ron. Puis, celui-ci quitta la salle de bain laissant le métis prendre tranquillement sa douche. Après une demi-heure le métis sortit de la salle bain complètement transformé. Ron le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Blaise pouvait avoir de la prestance. En fait, il transpirait la virilité à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ron se demanda si finalement il n'avait pas rêvé en entendant Blaise prononcer son prénom. L'ex Serpentard portait un costume trois pièces gris anthracite presque noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate vert émeraude qui ressortait. Il mit ensuite une écharpe mauve parme et un grand manteau en laine noir. Ron le trouvait vraiment séduisant comme cela.

- Comment ça se fait, que tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? lui demanda Ron en regardant Blaise se diriger vers la porte.

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, c'est juste de la curiosité, lui dit le rouquin en prenant lui aussi un manteau bien chaud sur le porte manteau à sa hauteur.

- Disons que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la perle rare, lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Blaise en le regardant.

Ron portait un pull beige et un jeans bleu ciel. Il enfila une espèce de veste de sport rouge et un bonnet assortit. Il orienta ensuite son fauteuil pour suivre Blaise.

- Comment on s'y rend ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

- En taxi comme la dernière fois, lui annonça le métis en sortant de la maison et en attendant que Ron sorte pour fermer la porte.

Ron allait demander quand est-ce que le taxi allait arriver mais, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Le taxi était dans l'allée porte ouverte à attendre que Ron s'y installe tranquillement. Une fois que Blaise et lui furent installé le taxi démarra pas, un mot ne fut échangeait entre les deux protagonistes en revanche le chauffeur de taxi informa Blaise qu'il y avait des risques de neiges dans les prochains jours dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous aurons de la pluie, soupira celui-ci en regardant droit devant lui.

Ron regardait les rues puis, les maisons défiler et enfin ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble. Blaise descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à Ron, le chauffeur présenta le fauteuil de celui-ci parallèlement au siège. Le rouquin sauta dedans puis, se dirigea vers l'immeuble au mur vitré.

- Hum, hum, toussota Blaise.

- Quoi ?, demanda Ron légèrement agacé par le comportement du métis.

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans cet établissement que je travail, lui dit-il en lui montrant du doigt un ancien petit immeuble qui ne comptait que trois étages. Je travail au rez-de- chaussée nous sommes à trois dans ce cabinet, lui dit-il en entrant par la porte qu'il maintint ouverte pour Ron.

Le bâtiment était en brique vraiment Ron ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise travail dans un pareil lieu. Il s'imaginait qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un de prestigieux et pas pour un cabinet médiocre qui ne comptait que trois avocats. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qui menait vers un petit bureau ou ce tenait une femme devant une drôle de machine. Celle-ci se leva dès que Blaise fit son apparition aux côtés de Ron.

- Bienvenu Maître Zabini, dit-elle tout en fixant Ron dans sa fauteuil roulant.

- Monsieur est mon invité Clara… Clara est ma secrétaire, dit-il en regardant Ron qui paraissait se renfrogner au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme le dévisageait. Il y a eut des messages en mon absence ? demanda Blaise pour détourner un peu l'attention de la jeune femme.

- … heu…, oui cinq Monsieur, dit-elle en lui tendant des papiers que Blaise se mit à examiner.

- Merci Clara, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce laissant Ron entrer. Clara ne les quitta pas des yeux avant que Blaise ne ferme la porte. Ron découvrit alors, une pièce immense, il se demanda si Blaise n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour ça. Blaise s'installa à son bureau, il avait lui aussi une machine assez étrange qu'il sembla faire démarrer ne se souciant pas de ce que Ron pouvait faire. Celui-ci fit donc le tour du propriétaire et découvrit une porte dérobée, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Blaise :

- C'est quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien c'est là depuis, que je me suis installé, lui dit-il en le regardant.

Blaise lui mentait un peu en fait, c'est depuis, qu'il avait emménagé dans son bureau. Qu'il avait installé cette porte par magie ensuite, il n'avait plus jamais utilisé de sorts pour rendre sa vie plus confortable. Ron s'approcha ensuite du bureau de Blaise et s'installa face au métis.

- C'est quoi la chose que tu es entrain de martyriser avec tes doigts ? lui demanda le rouquin.

- C'est un clavier et ça, dit-il en lui montrant l'écran, c'est ce qui fait l'ordinateur, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui me permet de communiquer avec le monde entier si je veux mais, aussi de savoir mon emploi du temps et de gérer tous les dossiers que j'ai en cours, dit-il en regardant de nouveau son pc.

Ron grommela il ne comprenait rien à la technologie moldue déjà que Ginny l'avait bassiné de prendre un téléphone portable. Car, Harry et elle trouvait cela formidable, lui ne trouvait pas ça si formidable que cela surtout si c'était pour que sa sœur l'appel à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Au fait, si tu veux tu peux aller dans la pièce du fond, lui dit-il en lui indiquant la bibliothèque.

L'ex Gryffondor le regarda d'un air dubitatif quand Blaise lui expliqua qu'il fallait tirer sur le livre factice. Ce que le rouquin fit et reçu une nuée de vapeur dans la figure, il retourna sa tête vers le métis qui c'était mit à rire.

- C'est un sauna, il faut que tu te déshabille avant d'y pénétrer c'est mieux… Ca détend tu verras, lui dit-il en le regardant.

Ron referma la bibliothèque et jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui était entrain d'écrire cette fois. Il se remit à sa place précédente et fixa de nouveau l'ex Serpentard.

- Avoue que tu voudrais bien me voir nu devant toi, lui dit-il en le fixant.

- Pardon ?, demanda Blaise en relevant les yeux remplit d'interrogation vers Ron.

- C'était pour que tu remarques que j'étais toujours là, lui dit-il en souriant. Au fait, toutes les femmes doivent te regarder comme Clara non ? lui demanda le rouquin.

- Je pensais que c'était toi qu'elle regardait et non moi, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

- Ouais, j'ai un charme tellement incroyable, lui dit-il sur un ton ironique. Si elle me regardait c'est parce que je suis infirme !

Blaise se leva et contourna son bureau, il s'accroupit devant le fauteuil de Ron.

- Tu voudrais que l'on sorte pour que tu rencontres une gentille fille ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas soupirer.

Ron le regarda un moment sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Il se demanda quelle femme voudrait d'un infirme comme petit ami. Puis, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Blaise quand soudain une sonnerie les tira de leur rêverie à tout les deux. L'ex Serpentard se leva pour décrocher le téléphone Ron regarda Blaise faire, il savait de quoi il s'agissait vu que lors de la 2ème année d'Harry il l'avait appelé avec cette appareil étrange.

- Allô ?, demanda Blaise quand une voix irritée lui vrilla les tympans, il ne mit pas longtemps à savoir qui était celui qui criait comme ça. Drago… Drago… Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il.

Ron comprit que Drago était à l'autre bout du fil – oui il est fort^^ - et se dit que le jeune métis devait avoir une certaine influence sur l'autre pour pouvoir lui parler comme il l'avait fait.

- Oui, il est ici, répondit Blaise en regardant Ron. Oui, les rumeurs sont exactes… A part ce que tu viens d'ajouter… Non, pas encore Drago !

A l'autre bout du fil Drago essayait de savoir si les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu concernant lex Gryffondor étaient vrai. Il savait que Blaise l'avait recueillit ce qu'il ne savait c'est s'il avait finit par mettre le rouquin dans son lit. Drago savait qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour les hommes vu que le métis lui avait avoué. L'ex prince des Serpentard avait même éprouvé un peu de frustration quand son ami de toujours, lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Soit Malfoy allait lui faire une proposition et il espérait que Blaise l'accepte.

- Mon cher ami Blaise, je me disais que puisque tu passais les fêtes avec le rouquin tu aurais envie de… T'évader un peu de ta nouvelle acquisition et de fêter le nouvel an dans un endroit plus douillé qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Un lieu douillé hein ? Quel genre de lieux ? demanda-t-il en regardant toujours Ron qui se demandait de quoi pouvait bien parler Blaise.

- Disons que je pensais que vous pouviez passer les vacances de Noël dans notre chalet dans le Montana, lui dit Drago.

- Le Montana ?, demanda le métis en regardant toujours vers Ron.

- Celui-ci plissa les yeux essayant de comprendre la conversation qu'entretenaient Drago et Blaise. L'ex Serpentard mit sa main devant le micro du téléphone.

- Drago me demandait si tu comptais passer les fêtes en ma présence et que si c'était le cas, nous pourrions emprunter son chalet dans le Montana…

- Rien que tous les deux ?, demanda-t-il pour être sur de la proposition de Blaise.

- Et bien oui, je le crois…, commença-t-il à dire avant de reprendre la conversation avec Malefoy. C'est bien rien que pour nous deux que tu proposes la maison du Montana ?

- Oui, entendit-il au bout du fil et qu'il s'empressa de répéter à Ron.

- Si tu y vas, je serais bien obligé de te suivre, soupira Ron en le regardant.

Le regard de Blaise le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Au fond de lui était troublé par la réplique de Ron et il s'entendit répondre qu'ils étaient d'accord de partir dans le Montana.

Ravis de l'apprendre Blaise, bien je t'enverrais les billets d'avions et les clefs dans les plus bref délais, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël, lui dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres. Oh et n'oublies pas de prendre des pulls bien chaud les hivers sont assez rudes dans la région, lui rétorqua l'ex prince des Serpentard avec un petit rire.

- J'en prends note, lui dit-il en souriant, au revoir, dit-il ensuite avant de raccrocher.

Il fixa Ron puis, avisa de l'heure en constatant qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. La matinée était passée très vite en compagnie de Ron.

- Tu as faim ? demanda le métis en se levant de son siège.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le demander, lui dit Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise en eut le souffle coupé mais, il essaya de le camoufler tant bien que mal. Il prit son manteau et jeta celui de Ron dans les bras du rouquin.

- Où allons nous manger ?, lui demanda le rouquin en le fixant.

- Je connais un restaurant français pas loin d'ici, lui dit-il en enfilant son manteau. On peut y être en dix minutes, lui dit-il en le regardant.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Clara le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il faut dire que la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu sortir pour aller dîner en ville à moins, qu'il n'ait un rendez-vous avec un de ses clients. L'avocat l'appelait sur son interphone afin de lui commander des sandwiches ou salades composées par ses soins. Mais, cette fois tout était différent, il était même venu avec un jeune homme handicapé vraiment l'avocat était quelqu'un de bien.

- Je prends ma journée, dit-il en regardant la jeune Clara.

- Je dois vous annuler les rendez vous que vous aviez prévu ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Blaise ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à la question idiote de la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Ron. Celui-ci passa sans même adresser un regard envers la jeune femme. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot avant d'arriver devant le restaurant français. Blaise se présenta devant la réceptionniste.

- Quel est votre nom monsieur ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Il faut réserver pour manger ici ? lui demanda Ron en la regardant.

La jeune femme se redressa et regarda vers le jeune homme en fauteuil roulant.

- Pardon mais, c'est la règle, dit-elle en le regardant.

- Zabini !, lui dit alors l'avocat en la regardant.

La jeune femme regarda le carnet qu'elle avait sous les yeux puis, sourit et se mit à marcher vers une table pour deux. Elle retira une des chaises pour que Ron puisse approcher son fauteuil.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose de plus pour vous Monsieur Zabini n'hésitez pas, lui dit-elle en souriant.

La réceptionniste s'en alla, Ron la suivit du regard avec petit sourire puis, se retourna vers Blaise.

- Alors, comme ça elles sont toutes après toi hein ?, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- C'est seulement parce que je suis connu dans le milieu juridique et aussi reconnu pour être un bon parti, lui dit-il en consultant de sa la carte.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas une gentille petite femme près de toi ? lui demanda-t-il alors, qu'un serveur venait vers eux pour prendre la commande.

Blaise commanda pour eux sans laisser le temps à Ron de parler au serveur. Celui-ci en resta un peu pantois et le regarda droit les yeux.

- Pardon, c'est seulement que je suis sûr que ça te plaira… Que comme tu ne connais pas la cuisine française… Je me trompe ? lui demanda Blaise en le regardant.

- Non, tu as raison sur ce sujet, je n'ai jamais mangé de la nourriture française… Je devais aller en France avec Hermione mais, ça ne c'est jamais fait, lui avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il en versant un verre d'eau à Ron avant que leurs apéritifs n'arrivent.

- Je ne crois pas que…, commença Ron sur la défensive.

- Pardon, je suis trop curieux, seulement je me demandais pourquoi tu avais refusé d'être avec elle alors, qu'elle semblait t'aimer de tout son cœur ? lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'aborde le sujet ?, lui demanda-t-il en voyant dans les yeux de Blaise qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Bon, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas fait pour elle et qu'elle méritait mieux que moi… toi tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite femme dans ta vie !

- Si je te le dis tu me promets de ne pas te sauver ? lui demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs apéritifs Ron ronchonna en se disant que Blaise n'allait probablement lui rien lui dire mais, il se trompait.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant. Tu acceptes ?

- De savoir que tu n'es pas hétéro ? lui demanda Ron en le fixant. Ca ne se voit pas rassure toi… Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir si quelqu'un me dit son attirance envers une personne de même sexe, lui confia Ron.

Blaise sourit malgré la déception qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression qu'il devenait presque transparent aux yeux du jeune homme et ça il n'aimait pas.

- Depuis, quand tu le sais ? demanda Ron en fixant Blaise.

- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su… Seulement le fait de sortir avec des filles m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, lui avoua le métis en le regardant.

Les plats arrivèrent et de nouveau le silence se fit entre eux. Blaise était quelque part soulagé que Ron soit au courant et qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'enfuir. Mais, quelque part il aurait espéré une autre réaction peut-être moins froide de la part de l'ex rouge et or.

- C'est délicieux, dit Ron ce qui ramena Blaise à la réalité.

- Merci…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le fait que tu sois seul… Tu es un bon partit les filles tombent comme des mouches à tes pieds alors, les mecs aussi non ?

- C'est compliqué Ron… Je suis un bon partit pour les femmes mais, pour les hommes je suis plutôt une menace, sortir avec un avocat c'est dangereux selon eux…

Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux et Blaise en eut le souffle coupé tant d'émotion passé dans ses yeux qu'il eut envie de lui dire la vérité.

- En fait, je suis amoureux…

- Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle, je le connais ?, lui demanda le rouquin.

- Non, et en plus il n'est pas gay…

- Oh…, s'exclama Ron en le regardant

- Oui, c'est compliqué…

- Mais, tu lui as dit tes sentiments ? Je veux dire peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis s'il savait…

- Ron ! Laisse tomber…

Blaise avait dû mal à imaginer que celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête allait lui sauter dans les bras dès qu'il aura découvert ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà amoureux, poursuivit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le repas se finit sans plus un mot. Ron n'osa plus rien dire se délectant de ce que lui avait choisit Blaise. Il devait avouer que Blaise connaissait bien la cuisine française et il se demanda si le jeune homme y avait déjà été. Il ressentit d'ailleurs une certaine jalousie mais, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi. Le repas se passa Blaise paya l'addition ensuite ils partirent en direction de la villa.

- Pour que j'ai au moins deux semaines de vacances pour Noël et le nouvel an, je vais devoir passer plus de temps au bureau… , commença Blaise en retirant son manteau.

Ron allait retirer son manteau mais, stoppa dans son mouvement avant de couper la parole à l'ex Serpentard.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne supportais pas de rester seul !, répondit-il sans le regarder.

- Je sais mais, tu devrais faire quelque chose pendant tes journées comme nager ! Ou faire des exercices, j'essayerai de rentrer vers 17h30 tous les jours… Ca te va comme arrangement ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Ron soupira et partit vers sa chambre. Blaise le poursuivit et entra dans la chambre de Ron juste après lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Blaise en le regardant.

Ron sauta de son fauteuil dans son lit ensuite, il commença à se déshabiller Blaise le regarda abasourdit.

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi dans la piscine… J'ai peur de me noyer la première fois, lui avoua-t-il en arrêtant ses mains, sur le cinquième bouton de sa chemise.

- D'accord, lui répondit Blaise avec un léger sourire.

L'ex vert et argent, se rendit dans sa chambre et alla se déshabiller à son tour quant il se rendit de nouveau dans la chambre de Ron il ne le trouva pas. Un peu paniqué il courut dans la maison à pieds nus. Arrivé devant la porte du garage il s'arrêta en voyant le fauteuil de Ron avec lui dedans. Il soupira de soulagement et le rejoignit.

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'imaginais que tu t'étais précipité dans la piscine sans m'attendre, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.

Ron eut un frisson qui le parcouru comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il se mit à rougir légèrement ce que ne remarqua Blaise, il ne sentit que le léger tressaillement.

- Tu as peur ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Un peu, dit-il en se dirigeant vers un siège.

- C'est un siège inclinable c'est quand je ne serais pas là, dit Blaise en s'avançant vers Ron et en le prenant dans les bras.

L'ex Gryffondor plongea ses yeux dans les yeux gris du métis, il lui sembla y voir de la douceur et non de la pitié. Il le sentit descendre des marches dans le petit bassin puis, il ressentit le contacte de l'eau tiède.

- Tu aimes ?, lui demanda Blaise sans le lâcher.

- L'eau est tiède c'est normal ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Elle est à température ambiante… C'est parce qu'on vient du froid qu'elle te semble plus chaude que la normal mais, elle est à 28°, lui dit-il en le regardant.

Blaise avait ses mains dans le bas du dos de Ron et l'autre dans le creux des genoux. L'ex Gryffondor avait d'abord ses mains dans le cou du jeune métis mais, il les défis rapidement pour faire la planche. L'ex vert et argent sentit que Ron se laissait aller il essaya de le laisser mais, le jeune homme se retint à son bras.

- Ne me laisses pas !, lui dit-il instinctivement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas… Je veux juste voir si tu arrives a garder cette position, lui dit-il en essayant de lui faire faire la planche.

Ron se laissa alors, faire déliant progressivement ses mains autour des épaules de Blaise. Il fit alors, une planche parfaite ses jambes se maintenant très bien toute seule. Blaise sourit légèrement avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vois tout à bien été. Bon maintenant nous allons faire d'autres exercices, tu veux bien ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- Oui, dit Ron même s'il ne se sentait pas tellement bien.

Blaise se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine. Il demanda à Ron de s'y accrocher ce que le jeune homme fit. Ensuite il prit ses jambes et les ramena vers le tors du jeune homme.

- Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Non, lui répondit le rouquin en regardant ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus.

- J'essaye avec l'autre dis moi si tu sens quelque chose ou si je te fais mal, lui dit-il en le regardant.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas ne sentant même pas que Blaise en profitait pour lui caresser doucement les cuisses. Le ventre du métis n'arrêtait pas de tressauter en caressant la peau douce des jambes du rouquin s'imaginant que tout son corps devait être aussi doux. Blaise continua de faire des exercices avec Ron jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme en ait assez. C'est-à-dire pas trop longtemps, ensuite ils rentrèrent dans la maison et prirent une douche chacun à leur tour. Blaise sortit de la douche seulement avec une serviette autour de la taille avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que le rouquin ne le quitta pas des yeux. L'ex Gryffondor se disait que l'ex Serpentard avait quand même beaucoup de charmes surtout quant il n'était pas ou très peu vêtu. Ron secoua alors, la tête pour lui faire disparaître cette idée. Il décida ensuite de rejoindre également sa chambre et attendit patiemment que Blaise l'appel pour le souper.

- L'ex Gryffondor demanda alors à Blaise s'il avait déjà été dans le Montana. Ron qui pensait avant que Blaise était un séducteur et qu'il ne pensait qu'aux quatre lettres commençant par la lettre S. se trompait car, l'ex Serpentard n'était pas du tout comme ça.

- Non, c'est la première fois d'ailleurs que Malefoy m'en parlait, pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'y emmenais mes conquêtes peut-être ? demanda-t-il en saisissant où Ron voulait en venir.

- Je me dis que tu as quand même beaucoup de charme…

- Merci, dit celui visé en rougissant légèrement.

- Et puis, tu as de l'argent…

- Oui, c'est vrai j'aurais pu me payer de la compagnie, dit-il soudain plus froid mais, je ne suis pas comme ça Ron !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est que quelqu'un aurais pu profiter de toi… Tu es si différent du Serpentard que j'ai connu, lui avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Blaise sourit car, s'était vrai ni l'un ni l'autre ne se connaissait vraiment. Même si le métis c'était un peu renseigné sur le rouquin.

- L'école est finie nous sommes adulte maintenant… nous devrions tourner la page sur ce que nous étions avant non ? lui demanda Blaise en le regardant.

- Peut-être…, répondit Ron évasivement.

- Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Blaise offrit un petit digestif à Ron.

- Je dois encore régler certains détails avec un client… Ne m'attends pas pour aller dormir, lui dit Blaise en se levant.

- Tu vas à ton bureau maintenant ?, demanda Ron incrédule.

- Non, je reste ici, j'ai un ordinateur dans un bureau…, commença-t-il.

- J'ai pas vu de bureau, coupa Ron en le regardant avec suspicion.

- Et pourtant j'en ai un, lui rétorqua Blaise avant de s'éclipser.

Ron mit un temps avant de se décider à le suivre dans le couloir vers les chambres. Il regarda dans celle de Blaise mais, il ne vit rien… Aucune porte ne menait à un bureau. Il se dit qu'il allait attendre que Zabini s'en aille travailler pour vérifier ses dires.

Pendant trois semaines Blaise n'arrêtez pas de travailler. Ron faisait quand à lui des progrès considérables grâce à la rééducation. Il fouillait aussi la maison pour découvrir le bureau de Blaise mais, il commençait à perdre espoir lorsque la veille des vacances de Blaise. Il se rendit compte que Blaise avait deux armoires identiques dans sa chambre de chaque côté de son lit. Il se dit que Blaise ne pouvait pas posséder autant de vêtements et décida d'en ouvrir une.

- Bingo !, s'écria-t-il en découvrant une petite pièce recouverte d'images qui bougeaient.

En s'approchant Ron constata que c'était des articles de la gazette du sorciers mais, aussi de sorcières hebdo et d'autres journaux sorciers moins connus. Ron eut un frissons quant il constata que tous ses articles le concernait lui. Il lui fallu un moment avant de rebrousser chemin.

*L'homme dont parlait Blaise… C'était moi ?*, se demanda-t-il en retournant vers sa chambre.

Ron avait comprit que Blaise l'aimait, l'ex Gryffondor commençait aussi à ressentir quelque chose pour l'ex Serpentard. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas une mise en scène de la part de Blaise pour qu'il tombe dans un piège. S'il n'avait prémédité tout cela afin de le faire tomber entre ses anneaux et de ne pas le relâcher de si tôt. Ron alors, commença à se dire que si c'était le cas, il allait le devancer et lui ferait payer ce coup monté contre lui.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait fait des progrès considérables et qu'il était presque sur le point de marcher.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les amants de l'hiver  
Couple : Blaise et Ron  
Personnages concernés : Drago/Harry  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : N-17  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

Note de l'auteur : Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucun dédommagement financier pour écrire cela. J'espère que cette suite un peu courte vous plaira mais, je préférais la couper à cet endroit. Jugeant que le suspens est à son comble. Je sais je suis sadique^^

Chapitre 3

Le surlendemain, Blaise et Ron prirent l'avion privé de Malefoy pour le Montana. Ron apprécia le vol et découvrit tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir dans l'avion. Blaise quant à lui était encore entrain de régler les derniers projets qu'il avait en cours.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas travailler pendant les quinze jours, qu'on va passer là-bas ?, lui demanda l'ex Gryffondor.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en couple, dit-il sans relever les yeux vers, le concerné qui le regardait avec des yeux effarés. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je plaisantais, Ron rassures-toi, je ne me vois pas du tout avec toi !

Ron en eut le cœur serré, il était blessé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. L'ex Serpentard ne le remarqua pas alors, que lui il se mordait la langue pour ce mensonge.

- Encore heureux ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas gay !

Cette fois, se fut autour de Blaise de se sentir mal mais, il ne le montra pas non plus. Une fois sur le sol de l'aéroport il laissa ses affaires pour le travail repartir en direction de l'Angleterre. Ce que Ron n'avait pas remarqué trop occupé avec son fauteuil pour descendre la passerelle de l'avion. Une fois dans la voiture sur le siège passager Blaise prit le volant ce qui étonna Ron.

- Tu conduis ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant. Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ?

- Je conduis depuis, mes 17 ans aux Etats-Unis, j'ai appris avec mon beau-père qui était originaire de ce pays. Enfin plus précisément de l'Arizona…

- Donc rien à voir avec le Montana ? lui demanda Ron intrigué.

- Non, mais les routes sont pareils partout, le rassura Blaise. Je n'ai pas le permis anglais parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ni la patience de prendre des leçons et puis, nous conduisons du mauvais côté de la route !, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ron ne c'était même pas rendu compte que Blaise avait démarré et qu'ils avaient déjà quitté l'aéroport. L'ex Gryffondor ne quitta pas la route des yeux et puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure il eut assez confiance en Blaise pour s'endormir sur son siège. L'ex Serpentard sourit en voyant le visage paisible de Ron alors, qu'il roulait vers le chalet dont Drago lui avait parlé. Plus, il se rapprochait plus, le paysage ressemblait à ceux des cartes postales qu'on envoie pour la nouvelle année. Il voulu réveiller Ron mais, se dit après réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. L'ex vert et argent savait que si par malheur il réveillait trop tôt le jeune homme il risquerait d'être grognon toute la journée. Alors, il attendit d'être en face du chalet – qui était vraiment splendide vue de l'extérieure – pour ouvrir la portière et laisser l'air frais s'y engouffrer. Ron frissonna puis, ouvrit les yeux.

- Où on est ?, demanda-t-il en grognant légèrement.

- On est arrivé au chalet de Malefoy, répondit Blaise en sortant le fauteuil de Ron du coffre.

- Mais, on est dans un frigo ici ! Il fait au moins, moins cinq, ronchonna-t-il en plaquant ses bras autour de lui.

- Il fait moins dix degrés en fait mais, tu verras il paraît qu'on s'y habitue et puis, le paysage en vaut le détour non ? demanda Blaise en dépliant le fauteuil en face de la portière.

- Hum… si tu le dis j'espère que la dedans il fait plus chaud !, dit Ron en sautant dans le fauteuil. J'aurais dû mettre des roues antidérapantes sur ce fauteuil.

- C'est fait, lui glissa Blaise en l'aidant à gravir les légères marches pour rentrer dans le chalet.

- J 'avais oublié que j'avais un an…

- Bonjour !, dit Drago Malefoy en ouvrant la porte.

Blaise eut un mouvement de recule ne s'attendant pas à voir Drago là sur le seuil. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne venait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demanda Blaise avec étonnement.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron. L'ex Gryffondor avait pensé pendant un instant que Blaise avait organisé cela mais, vu son étonnement il en doutait.

- Et bien pour dire la vérité… mais, entrez ne restez pas dehors, dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser entrer Ron et Blaise.

- Drago Malefoy dire la vérité un scoop, grinça Ron en entrant dans le chalet.

- Apparemment rien a changé la belette à part que tu n'as plus tes jambes bien sûr… mais, quatre roulettes pour te déplacer ! lança Drago sur la défensive. Soit, si je suis ici c'est parce que…

- C'est parce qu'il c'est disputé avec Astoria et que j'ai aussi eut une longue conversation avec ta charmante sœur Ron !, dit Harry en sortant du coin cuisine.

- Super manquait plus que cela, dit Blaise en regardant vers Harry.

- Sympathique… rétorqua Harry en soupirant.

- Potter, on lui gâche ses vacances en amoureux avec Weas…

- Oh ! Du calme Malefoy de 1 Blaise n'est pas amoureux de moi et de 2 je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes !

- Je vais sortir les baguages du coffre de la voiture, dit Blaise en ouvrant de nouveau la porte du Chalet avant de la claquer.

Il n'en revenait pas du culot qu'avait eu Drago et il se demanda ce que venait faire Harry alors, que logiquement il ne devait rester qu'avec Ron.

- Alors, là bravo Weasley ! Franchement tu pouvais pas faire pire !, lui dit Drago avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Ron soupira il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal après tout, Blaise se moquait bien des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir vu qu'il jouait avec lui depuis le début. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait l'ex Gryffondor.

- Noël et nouvel an ensemble Ron… Rien que Blaise et toi… Réfléchis !, lui dit Harry en prenant place également dans le salon.

Ron se dirigea alors, vers eux en se posant une multitude de questions.

- Blaise a simplement pitié de moi !, rétorqua le roux en se plaçant non loin du feu.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu son bureau !

- Et alors, je ne vois pas ce que ça fait Malefoy…

- Tu as dû remarquer les articles te concernant non ?, demanda Drago en le regardant.

Blaise revenait avec les bagages à cet instant s'arrêtant dans le hall pour écouter ce que Ron allait répondre à cela. Il espérait que Ron n'avait pas prit connaissance de cette pièce et en même temps au fond de lui il espérait qu'il l'ait vu.

- C'est un fan, ni plus ni moins ! rétorqua Ron en levant les épaules.

Harry et Drago soupirèrent en même temps cette fois. Ils se regardèrent un instant et ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire. Blaise lui aussi lâcha un soupir et se dirigea vers les chambres pour poser les valises non loin. Il retourna ensuite à la voiture pour prendre le reste de leurs affaires.

- Je pourrais savoir depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux ? demanda le rouquin en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Depuis, que…

- Papa ! Scorpius ne veut pas me donner un cookie ! dit un petit garçon en venant butter contre les jambes d'Harry.

- Scorpius ! lança Drago quand une petite tête blonde apparu derrière un pilier.

- Je lui ai dit de se servir ! Je n'en peux rien s'il n'arrive pas à atteindre le plan de travail !, rétorqua le jeune garçon d'une voix traînante comme celle de son père.

- La lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon qui était sur les genoux d'Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux.

Va lui chercher ce qu'il demande Scorpius ! ordonna Drago d'une voix ferme qui ne laissa pas le choix à l'enfant. Et je te prierais aussi de saluer nos invités !, lui cria-t-il pour qu'il l'entende de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune homme en revenant avec un biscuit qu'il présenta à Albus.

- Bonjour, dit Ron d'une voix froide.

- Tonton Blaise est avec toi ?, lui demanda le petit homme en le regardant avec un regard franc.

Blaise entra alors, dans la pièce il n'eut pas le temps de dire « je suis là » que son filleul courrait déjà dans ses bras.

- Oh comme tu as grandit depuis, la dernière fois, lui dit-il en le soulevant dans les airs.

- Je vais avoir quatre ans tonton, dit le petit fièrement.

- Je sais, dit-il en le prenant sur un bras puis, il fixa les genoux d'Harry. Et qui est cette petite terreur ? demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut.

Albus enfuit sa tête dans le torse de son père tout en callant son biscuit dans sa bouche. Blaise eut alors, un rire franc en voyant la frayeur de l'enfant.

- Allons Albus n'ait pas peur il ne va pas te manger, lui dit son père en essayant de le décoller de lui.

- J'aime les enfants mais, pas au petit déjeuner, lui dit-il en s'accroupissant en tenant toujours fermement Scorpius dans ses bras.

- C'est un trouillard ! rétorqua Scorpius. Albus a peur de son ombre !

- C'est pas vrai ! , dit le petit brun en tournant la tête vers Blaise qui lui sourit.

Le petit garçon mit un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre au sourire de Blaise puis, il tendit les bras vers lui. Ce qui fit rire Blaise et Harry. L'ex Serpentard attrapa Albus dans son autre bras.

- C'est mon tonton ! rétorqua Scorpius en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Je suis son parrain en fait, expliqua Blaise au petit garçon.

- Moi c'est tonton Ron mais, je l'ai jamais vu, dit Albus en baissant les yeux.

Blaise se retourna et jeta un regard noir dans la direction du rouquin qui détourna le regard par réflexe.

- C'est lui ton parrain, dit Blaise en montrant à Albus l'homme dans le drôle de fauteuil.

- Ah bon ? Maman m'a montré des photos de lui mais, il était pas comme ça, rétorqua le garçon.

- Il a eut un accident, dit Blaise avant de poser le garçon sur les genoux de Ron.

- C'est vrai tonton Ron ? lui demanda Albus avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est vrai, rétorqua Ron qui sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'apaiser devant le regard du jeune homme.

- Vous avez mangé les monstres ? demanda Blaise en regardant Scorpius.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnn ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

- Des pâtes aux fromages et aux jambons ça vous tentent ?, demanda Blaise en chatouillant le ventre de Scorpius.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii, s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

Drago, Harry et Ron regardèrent Blaise se diriger vers la cuisine avec Scorpius sur un bras alors, qu'Albus était descendu des genoux de Ron pour lui prendre la main.

- Il est doué avec les enfants, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oui, plus que nous…, rétorqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu y vas un peu fort je trouve que Scorpius ne se débrouille pas si mal… même s'il a hérité de ton mauvais côté !, plaisanta Harry.

- C'est pathétique, lança Ron avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Qu'on s'entende bien Weasley tu ne peux pas le supporter ? demanda Drago en le suivant.

Harry soupira en faisant de même. Il savait d'avance comment son meilleur ami allait réagir. Il savait que Ron n'allait pas apprécier le fait qu'ils entendent si bien. Surtout après des années de disputes et de colère pourtant Drago lui avait avoué plus d'une fois qu'il n'était en fait que jaloux de la notoriété d'Harry. Alors, que celui-ci ne l'avait jamais demandé.

- Tu as été notre ennemi pendant presque sept années Malefoy et maintenant tu voudrais que je tourne la page ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi le monsieur il dit ça à papa ? demanda Scorpius en mettant de l'eau dans la casserole alors, que Blaise le soulevait pour qu'il atteigne l'évier.

- Parce que c'est la vérité, ton papa était un poltron !

- C'est quoi un poltron ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui a peur de son ombre comme Albus ! Seulement Malefoy est trop fier pour vouloir dire cela à son fils chéri ! rétorqua le roux en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

- Ca suffit Ron !, s'écrièrent d'une même voix Blaise et Harry.

- Ton papa n'était pas comme ça seulement il ignorait des choses sur le papa d'Albus, expliqua Blaise en reposant Scorpius sur le sol et en fermant le robinet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas mon papa ? demanda l'enfant en le regardant.

- Et bien qu'Harry – le papa d'Albus – était et est toujours quelqu'un de gentil, de modeste – ça il a fallu un moment avant que ton père le sache – et surtout qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules, lui expliqua Blaise.

- Papa pensait qu'Harry était méchant ?, demanda Scorpius en allant vers l'ex prince des Gryffondor pour encercler sa jambe de ses bras. Je l'aime bien moi…

- Merci, Scorpius, dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais, c'est vrai ton papa croyait que je m'amusais de mon statut de sauveur du monde… Alors, que je l'ai toujours porté comme un fardeau. Il pensait que j'aimais que les gens m'apprécient mais, je trouvais moi que je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire pour ça…

- Il m'a fallu presque cinq ans pour réaliser à quel point je me suis trompé… mais, Harry aussi c'est trompé sur moi ! rétorqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Donc nous sommes quitte à présent…

- Quitte ? Laisse moi rire je suis sûr qu'Harry a encore des soupçons te concernant !

- Ron ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, s'énerva Harry et ne rejette pas tes propres craintes au sujet de Blaise sur Drago, lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ron tourna son regard vers Blaise mais, celui-ci avait le dos tourné vers la cuisinière qu'il mettait en route pour chauffer l'eau des pâtes. Ron fit alors, demi-tour avec son fauteuil et rejoignit le salon.

- Vous avez gagné à mon avis, rétorqua Blaise en se retournant.

- Nous ne savions pas que ça allait si mal entre vous, dit Drago en posant une main sur l'épaule du métis.

- J'ai l'impression de danser avec lui, leur confia-t-il. Dès que je fais un pas j'ai l'impression qu'il recule de trois…

- C'est tout Ron, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Il faut prendre patience…

- Dire qu'on est venu ici dans le but de vous dire qu'on c'était mis ensemble, soupira Drago alors, que le brun lui prenait la taille.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux en les regardant puis, en regardant Albus et Scorpius se mettre à côté de leurs pères.

- Vous plaisantez ? murmura Blaise en espérant que Ron n'avait rien entendu.

- Bah pas vraiment non ! dit Harry avec un fin sourire.

- Mais, comment… enfin je veux dire et vos femmes ? Astoria et Ginny… C'est quand même la sœur de Ron…

- Elles savaient avant nous ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre… D'ailleurs tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'étais presque sûr qu'Astoria voyait quelqu'un d'autre… Elle est avec Théodore Nott !

Blaise se figea il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que les deux anciens princes de Poudlard soient ensemble.

- Ginny m'a dit de le dire à Ron avant de le faire savoir à nos amis et à la famille bien sûr mais, elle savait que j'aimais Drago bien avant que je le comprenne moi-même, dit-il en embrassant l'ex Serpentard dans le cou.

Blaise perdit subitement ses couleurs et dû s'asseoir. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

- Vous vouliez l'annoncer quand à Ron ? lui demanda Blaise en les regardant tous les deux.

- Et bien dès votre arrivée en fait…

- Nous pensions Drago et moi que vous étiez déjà ensemble depuis, le temps…

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu connais mieux Ron que moi tu savais que ça n'allait pas être facile…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas être facile ? demanda Ron en revenant dans la cuisine.

- Oh misère !, dit Blaise en se levant et en mettant les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

- Ginny et moi allons divorcer Ron, dit Harry alors, que Blaise et Drago se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards d'étonnement.

- Hum… et c'est tout ? demanda Ron en le regardant.

Ce qui suscita cette fois la surprise de tout le monde. Drago dû même s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Ron comprenait pour sa sœur après tout c'était vrai qu'elle avait aimé Harry dès leur premier regard mais, elle était aussi sortie avec plein d'autres gars. Donc peut-être qu'elle avait réalisé un peu trop tard – vu qu'ils avaient déjà 3 enfants – qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

- Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? lui demanda le roux en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Pas tout à fait..., disons que c'est d'un commun accord, dit le brun.

- Vous vous êtes trompé mutuellement ? Je pensais que tu aimais ma sœur !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi Ron jusqu'à ce que Ginny m'ouvre les yeux, lui dit-il calmement.

- Mouais… bon le voyage m'a épuisé je voudrais bien aller me coucher où se trouve ma chambre ?, demanda Ron en regardant vers Drago.

- Toujours assis à la table celui-ci mit un moment avant de lui répondre que c'était la dernière au bout du couloir.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Blaise en se retournant vers lui.

- Je suis épuisé, je mangerais plus tard, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la pièce du fond.

- Oh au fait, il y a un grand lit et une salle de bain pour Blaise et toi, annonça Drago aux deux protagonistes.

Ron ne dit rien Drago pensa qu'il était peut-être trop loin pour entendre mais, le rouquin avait très bien entendu et fit la sourde oreille. Il devait vraiment se reposer sinon il deviendrait fou dans ce chalet.

A suivre...


End file.
